


Grand Larceny - Deputy

by graces101



Series: Stiles' Jobs [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deputy Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Derek Hale, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of an almost panic attack, Misunderstandings, Only the end references to Derek being a werwolf but he's not he's just tough, Part of Stiles' Jobs series, Thief Derek Hale, based on a youtube video, but not really, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles cleared his throat “Like I said you are wanted for grand larceny”“What does that even mean?” Derek asked, his frustration showing on his face.“It means that you’ve stolen”“What?! I didn’t steal anything” he defended.“I Know that you did”“How?”“Because you stole it from me”orStiles is a deputy and sucks at surprises, Derek is just confused but they will get there happily ever after.





	Grand Larceny - Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey A03, wow its been a while since I uploaded a fic, shame on me. 
> 
> This fic is based off a youtube video I saw:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIFnacS4SME
> 
> All mistakes are mine, please say if you find any,
> 
> This is part of my series called Stiles' Jobs and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Russian Translation - https://ficbook.net/readfic/7266135)

Stiles is horrible at surprises.

He plans, he gets excited, he panics and vows never to organise a surprise again.

Until the next time of course!

He threw a surprise party for Scott’s 21st birthday or planned to anyway but in all the stress and planning, he put Boyd in charge of the decorations, Lydia in charge of the Alcohol, Erica in charge of the music and Scott in charge of the food.

Yes, you read that right, he put Scott in charge of the food for Scott’s surprise party.

So yes Stiles sucks at surprises but really what could go wrong, right?

Stiles couldn’t breathe. Anything could go wrong!

It was almost time. 

* * *

Derek’s shift at the hospital ended 12 minutes ago and Melissa had already sent Stiles a text, confirming Derek left on time and did indeed take the shortcut home to avoid rush hour like Stiles predicted. The plan is going smoothly.

Too smoothly

The thought almost sends Stiles into a panic attack, nothing ever goes right for him, so why is everything going so smoothly? Unless the universe is biding its time until Stiles actually faces Derek.

Stiles freezes “I can’t do this”

Scott slapped his back to get Stiles to snap out of it; he rubs his best friends shoulder supportively “Yes you can, you’ve been planning this since you met Derek. He loves you and you love him, the only thing that could screw this up is if you or Derek are rendered unable to speak”

Stiles head snapped up “Why would you say that? You were doing so well, I was feeling better and now my head is flooded with situations that could render me and Derek unable to speak. What the fuck Scott?”

“Sorry” Scott winced. His head snapped quickly down the street at the sound of a car. 

Black Camaro

This is it.

“You ready?”

Stiles nodded. He turned on the police cruisers lights.

* * *

 

Stiles approached the now parked black Camaro; he had to force himself not to start shaking.

“What the hell Stiles?” “What is this?” Derek asks, both amused and annoyed with a dash of growling.

“Sir, I ran your record and you’re wanted for grand larceny” Stiles stats, trying to keep his voice neutral but firm and trying to hide the fact that he’s on the verge of a panic attack.

“What are you ...? What are you talking about? What’s... wha... what’s going on?” Derek let out a small laugh.

Derek is seriously confused, he was driving 30 in a 30 mph zone, his boyfriend is a deputy and he doesn’t want to embarrass him by getting a ticket from his co-workers and grand larceny, what does that even mean?

“Sir please, step out of the vehicle” Stiles demanded. Not too harshly but just enough to make Derek go from confused to worried.

“Alright Stiles come on” Derek says, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous the situation was. 

“Sir, out of the vehicle!” Stiles demanded again.

“Are you being serious?” Derek raised his eyebrow at him skeptically, not believing his boyfriend would treat him this way, or at least not by choice.

“Yes I am, now come on Derek, step out now”

“Ok….”

Eventually, Derek opened the car door cautiously and stepped of the car.

“What the hell?”

Stiles didn’t answer. He walked nervously towards the back of the car

“What is this Stiles?” Derek followed.

Stiles cleared his throat “Like I said you are wanted for grand larceny”

“What does that even mean?” Derek asked, his frustration showing on his face.

“It means that you’ve stolen”

“What?! I didn’t steal anything” he defended.

“I Know that you did”

“How?”

“Because you stole it from me”

Derek was knocked back, like he has just been hit. He didn’t steal anything; they live together, literally everything they own is theirs, how could Derek have stolen something of Stiles’?

“What the hell? What did I steal from you?”

 

“My heart” Stiles smiled at him, a slight twinkle in his eye.

 

Stiles took a breath, reached for the black box in his pocket and got on one knee.

 

“Derek Stephan Hale, would you make me the happiest man alive, Will you marry me?”

 

Derek looks like he wants to punch Stiles right in the throat but there are also tears in his eyes and an uptick of his lips.

 

“Yes”

 

“Really?”Stiles whispered.

“Yes really” Derek grabbed Stiles off the ground and crashed their lips together, listening to the claps and cheers of people by the police cruiser.

They hugged so tightly.

“I’m gonna marry you” Derek whispered. Stiles beamed and buried his face in Derek’s neck “Then I’m gonna kill you” 

Stiles snorted “What are you going to rip my throat out with your teeth?” 

“Mhhmm”

 

“Oh look honey, your first death threat as my fiancé”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked it and maybe a comment to say hi.
> 
> Next: Bookstore Owner


End file.
